Beautiful Disaster
by Kylee-Cat
Summary: "Me? Amazing? Yeah right, more like a walking disaster." Natsume said as he buried his face into my hair..."A beautiful disaster." I said hiding my face. ONE-SHOT! :


**Hi Everyone! Kylee-Cat here, I decided to write a one shot. It might be kind of crappy cause I haven't been feeling very inspired lately. I'm waiting for something that will send my imagination and fingers into overdrive. :) Anyways I hope you enjoy. This is a song-fic. And I think you should really listen to 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson while you read it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA or Beautiful Disaster. I tried to be Kelly Clarkson on Halloween…no one was fooled. :( **

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

Long caramel hair blowing back from my face, I stood on the balcony in the dark watching for the figure of a boy to come leaping through the night. Natsume had been sent on a mission that morning, leaving me alone and a nervous wreck throughout the rest of the day. Why?...Why did this one beautiful boy have to take on the world by himself.

_Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

With a soft thud I turned to find Natsume leaning against the railing, gasping for small breathes of air. His raven black hair was disheveled, his crimson eyes met my hazel eyes with a pained ache in them. I was the only one who seemed to know how much hurting others took a toll on the academy's favorite kuro neko. Reaching out I took his arm and lead him inside.

_His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight  
_

"I'm fine Polka." he grunted out as he lay down on my bed.

"Just shut up for once Natsume. And take off your shirt while you're at it." I demanded frustrated.

How could he be so careless right now. I pulled out my first aid kit from under the bed.

"Don't be so grumpy Polka dots." Natsume said giving me a mock pout.

Bruises and cuts were making his lean arms and chest look tattered. Trying to push away the feelings of love and worry I had for the boy, I set out wrapping him and giving him something for the pain.

_Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

I watched as his eyes closed, heavy with sleep. Lying down beside Natsume on the bed I knotted my fingers with his as I brushed the hair back from his face. You stupid boy, how could you put yourself into these dangerous situations? Things could be so easy between us. It could be as easy as breathing. If only you'd lower your guard long enough to let me mark my place in your life.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long  
_

Curling closer into his warmth, I stared into his sleeping face. He looks so peaceful, so safe. I wish there was a way for me to rescue him from all of this. Although he hides behind a cold and cocky smirk, I wonder how he could still be so caring on the inside after all the evil he was forced to face. Could I still believe that there was good in others after seeing what he has seen…

_He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful? _

I looked back up to meet a pair of crimson eyes staring at me intently.

"What are you thinking about Polka?" he asked, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"That you're an amazing person, that I could never do the things you do and still be the amazing person you are." I said honestly. I could feel the heat slowly creeping into my face and I had to be glad that with night came darkness so he couldn't see.

"Me? Amazing? Yeah right, I'm a walking disaster." He muttered as he buried his face into my hair.

"A beautiful disaster." I said hiding my face in his chest.

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

"Love you Mikan."

"I love you too Nat-kun."

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

**Well I hope you enjoyed this! I really wanted to write a one shot for this song because every time I hear it I think of Natsume. Anyways, please review if you enjoyed and if not then I'M SORRY I SUCK! 'cries in corner'.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
